DisneyOcean
Attractions Italian Harbor ~Venetian Gondolas FP - Classic Italian gondolas French Coast ~The Creepypasta Tower FP - The ride itself has the same dropping elevator as the Tower of Terror, but the theming is very different. Here, you follow the story of a famous creepypasta writer, that was rumored to be killed by one of his stories. Now, guests can choose which story they think killed him. ( either sonic.exe, ben drowned, or Pennywise.) The story is different, depending on the one you choose! ~Ratatoulie: The Ride FP - This is the exact same as in Disneyland Paris, except everything is in English instead of French. The Lost Island ~20,000 Leagues Under The Sea FP - This is the exact same as in Tokyo DisneySea, other than everything being in English. ~Journey To The Center Of The Earth FP - Also the exact same as it is in Tokyo DisneySea. ~Explore The Nautilus - The same as in Disneyland Paris, but in English, and with a different name. Forbidden River ~ Indiana Jones And The Lost Temple FP - A combination of the ride in California and in Tokyo. ~ Tiki Twister FP - A wood mimicking steel coaster, with a thrilling 360-degree loop. It is also accompanied by Aztec scenery. ~ Moana: Adventure Voyage FP - Embark on an amazing boat ride with Moana and friends! You will sail with Moana to Maui's island. Then, encounter a massive Tamatoa animatronic, and then finish off with a bone soaking 5 ft drop! Mermaid Lagoon ~ Jumping Jellyfish - Same as in California and Tokyo. ~ The Whirlpool - Same as in Tokyo ~ Blowfish Balloon Race - Same as in Tokyo ~ Scuttle's Scooters - Same as in Tokyo ~ Sebastian's Dolphin Race - This is just like the Dumbo rides, but with dolphins instead. ~ Soaring Stingrays - These types rides are often called ( at least in my area) "hang glider rides". Guests lay on their stomachs, on top of stingrays. Then, they fly around in circles. ~ Ariel's Playground - Mostly the same as in Tokyo, but with a new outdoor entrance, and slightly altered scenes. Discovery Bay ~ Aquatopia - Mostly the same as the one in Tokyo, but the pool is slightly bigger. ~ Guardians of the Galaxy FP - A must see for any Marvel fan. This state of the art, E-ticket, trackless/shooter hybrid, takes guests on an epic through a war that has awoken across the galaxy. Featuring, state of the art effects, set pieces, animatronics, and sound, this interactive, one of a kind attraction is sure to unleash your inner guardian! ~ Foxy's Adventure Fighters FP - This ride is similar to the millennium falcon attraction coming to galaxy's edge, but instead of star wars, its themed after foxy fighters from FNAF world! You and your friends will fly around with Foxy and his crew! ~ The Art of Marvel - This is a haven for any Marvel hero fan, such as Spider-Man, Iron Man, and Captain America! You can see sets/costumes from the movie, meet your favorite hero, feel the power of Iron Man, and learn to draw some iconic heroes! ~ Soarin Over America FP - Classic Soarin ride, with scenes showcasing several parts of America! Restaurants Italian Harbor ~ L'anglo Dello Chef - Buffet, Italian food. Dietary and kids menus available. ~ Tastes Of Italy - Counter Service, snacks. French Coast ~ Bistrot Chez Remy - Table service, french food. Dietary and kids menus available. ~ Gusteaus Bakery - Bakery, character shaped pastries and sweets. ~ Salle de France - Table service, french food. (Character dining for breakfast only.) Dietary and kids menus available. The Lost Island ~ Captain Nemo's Diner - Quick Service, hamburgers, chicken, and more. Dietary and kids menus available. ~ Vulcania Canteen - Table Service, Chinese and American food. Dietary and kids menus available. Forbidden River ~ Explore's Tavern - Quick Service, BBQ. Dietary and kids menus available. ~ Jungle Jeep Kitchen. - Counter Service, Mexican snacks. ( Mini burritos and fajitas.) ~ Cool Tent - Counter Service, drinks. Mermaid Lagoon ~ King Tritons Banquet Hall - Quick Service, pizza and seafood. Dietary and kids menus available. ~ Clam Shack - Counter Service, snacks and drinks. Discovery Bay ~ Horizons Dinner - Buffet, American food. Dietary and kids menus available. ~ Discovery Cafe - Counter Service, coffee and snacks. Shops Italian Harbor ~ World of the Sea - Main shop, sells merchandise that is sold throughout the park. ~ The Duffy Daily - Sells everything Duffy related. There is also an exclusive character, Strawberry the Wolf. French Harbor ~ Ratatouille: The Ride Gift Shop - Ratatouille themed gift shop at the exit of the ride. (You do not need to ride to access the shop.) ~ The Creepypasta Tower Gift Shop - Gift shop selling merchandise based on the ride. (You do not need to ride to access the shop.) Trivia Coming Soon! Background Information Coming Soon! Category:Fanon Category:Theme Parks